The Untold Propheci Dragon Booster Fanfiction
by Nera Core
Summary: Elaenys, a teenager learning to ride so she could enter the races, but when her stubborn dragon seemingly abandons her in the wastelands beneath Dragon City, she makes friends with a powerful Orange-control class dragon that goes by the name of Propheci. So this is my Dragon Booster fanfiction about what happens to Propheci after the end of the Dragon Booster series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Good The Bad And The Orange**

Elaenys thundered down the race track, astride her father's Psi-class dragon, Wickyd. As they approached a large gap between the two parts of the track she activated her red thruster gear before Wickyd made a leap over the gap.

Mid-air Elaenys activated her white aero gear, using the thrusters to push them across the gap and over to the other side before she cut the thrusters and the aero gear, landing back on the track.

"Good work Wickyd," she praised the dragon, as of yet it had not pulled anything naughty like he usually did, which she was grateful for.

Next they ran toward some gates, she needed Wickyd to magg her toward the lever so she could hit it with her jack stick and open the gate so they could run through. "Mag me boy!" she called, getting in position, but she got no response, and it was evident Wickyd was not listening.

They continued toward the gate, yet still Wickyd did not mag her to open the gate, and eventually just before they crashed into it the dragon skidded to a halt just in front of the gate before magging Elaenys off his back and setting her down beside the lever.

"What point is there now?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the dragon who simply rolled it's electric purple slitted eyes.

"Your utterly useless, you never do as I say." She continued, beginning to walk off the track, closely followed by the pouting dragon.

When they were off the track again Wickyd magged Elaenys into his saddle before walking off, simply going for a stroll around Dragon City.

After a short while of riding they walked down an alleyway, which inevitably met in a dead end, but the ground at the end had seemingly given way, exposing a large hole, leading down.

Wickyd continued over to the hole, gazing down into it, not able to see the bottom. "Let's stay back Wickyd, I definitely don't want to fall down there, wherever it leads." she said, tugging on the dragon to make him leave, but the stubborn dragon simply tossed his head and before Elaenys could react he plunged into the darkness of the hole.

They fell for what felt like an eternity before light shone into the tunnel from the exit, just before they both flew out of the pipe and landed on the ground with a hard thump.

When Elaenys came to her senses she looked around. They were in the wastelands of the old city, a barren, dry and desolate place where there appeared to be no-one else around. She looked back at the pipe, deciding it would be the only way back up to the surface.

Wickyd magged off Elaenys and gave her a look of _who is useless now?_ Before he turned away from her and began climbing up the pipe, leaving Elaenys on the ground, to prove the point that she would not be able to make it up without a dragon.

"Very funny Wickyd, come back now please," Elaenys said, walking over to the pipe and looking up. But Wickyd did not appear to be slowing and rather simply continuing further up the pipe and out of earshot.

She attempted to call Wickyd again, but he either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her. She continued calling his name, until he eventually disappeared from sight.

"Great, now I'm stuck here without a dragon." she grumbled to herself, turning away from the pipe. She decided to look around, to try and find another way back up to the city.

After around twenty minutes of aimless wondering around the wastelands she came across a large structure, it appeared to be an ancient temple, one that resembled the Prophet's sigil.

Elaenys was curious, she had heard rumors that the ancient order of the Prophets and the orange dragons still lived inside the temple.

She wondered if they had any way of getting back up to the surface, but she was not quite sure about entering the temple as she had heard about the orange dragons and their corrupt dragon leader that wanted to rule the world, but she had also heard that they had changed and that the dragons no longer hated humans.

Elaenys turned around and looked at the sky, the sun had begun sinking down, heading behind the surrounding ruins and mountains. She decided that she had may as well enter the temple as she would never make it up the pipe before dark.

She walked up the ramp, keeping a keen eye out for any dragons, but saw none at all. She reached the doorway, and silently entered, still not seeing any dragons, or riders for that matter.

She continued on down a hall way, looking down all the passageways she could find, but still not finding anything. She eventually came across a large room, intrigued she walked inside. She spotted a large cell, and inside it lay a large Orange Control-class dragon, apparently lying sound asleep.

Walking closer to the cage like prison and looked down at the dragon, wondering what exactly it had done to be locked up. She was about to walk away when the dragon's eyes snapped open and it leaped to its feet, eyeing her closely with interest and taking in her scent.

Elaenys stayed perfectly still, wondering what the dragon was thinking. The dragon began pacing it's enclosure, keeping its eyes locked on her constantly before stopping and gesturing to the control panel that locked and unlocked the gate.

"Whoa, I'm not gonna just let you out, I don't even know you." Elaenys said shaking her head and backing off a little, earning a roar from the dragon in protest. She turned and began walking away when she heard a soft whimper like sound, making her turn back around.

She sighed softly, looking at the dragon pulling a heartbreakingly sorry face and whimpering again. Elaenys sighed again and walked back over, "Alright I'll let you out, if you help me." she said, watching the dragon's face instantly light up and give her a nod.

Reluctantly Elaenys pushed down the button beside the enclosure, unlocking the gate and causing it to slide open, allowing the dragon out.

As soon as the dragon stepped out it looked over to her, giving her a seemingly sinister grin before magging her on and trotting out of the room and further into the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Old Friends**

It felt strange to Elaenys to be riding a bipedal dragon rather than a quadrupedal dragon. However just like Wickyd the dragon obviously had a strong will, a characteristic of an orange control dragon.

"Let's get out of here," she urged the dragon, wanting to leave the temple before anyone noticed the dragon had escaped. But the dragon seemed determined to find something, heading further into the temple.

They continued for a long while, but still the dragon found nothing of interest to it only running into the occasional dragon that they had to hide from. Eventually the dragon turned and started for the exit, obviously realising they were running out of time and soon they would be discovered.

Elaenys was happy to see the exit of the temple, she was about to say something when the sound of angered dragons and humans filled the air. They both turned around, sighting the shadows of dragons heading toward the exit, but before they even came into sight the orange dragon bolted.

Elaenys clung onto the dragon's bareback, listening to the roars of dragons behind them from inside the temple. The sun had long ago set and the moon was covered in a thick layer of cloud, making it dark and reasonably cool.

The dragon continued on its course, presumably back to the pipe that led to mid-city, as it would be rare for the other dragons to follow them there.

They were just over half way there when Elaenys sighted a familiar figure racing toward them, it was Wickyd. The clouds that hid the moon had retreated, lighting up the wastelands. Wickyd gave a loud roar gaining more speed and ploughing toward them.

"Whoa boy, slow down," she said to the orange dragon, pulling him back, making him slow down and eventually stop. She looked over to Wickyd who had pulled up beside them, he had obviously decided to come back down to find her and take her back up to the city.

Wickyd turned to the orange dragon and gave an aggressive roar, obviously not liking the idea of Elaenys riding another dragon.

"It's alright Wickyd, I think he's a friend." she said looking down at the dragon, giving it a soft pet on its neck. "Let's get back to the stables." she said, giving a soft nudge on the control dragon's side with her leg to signal him to walk on before she gestured for Wickyd to follow.

They walked calmly for the rest of the journey, before climbing back up the pipe for which Elaenys switched back to riding Wickyd so it would be easier on the other dragon.

Elaenys was glad to reach the city again, spurring Wickyd into a fast trot as it was quite late and she was eager to get home so she could sleep.

Eventually they reached the stables. Elaenys' father owned and ran the stables, breeding Psi-class dragons for elite class racing. By far Wickyd was one of the purest they had bred, but also the one with the most stubborn attitude.

Elaenys decided to stable the two there for the night rather than down at the shelter. The shelter was next to the stables and was ran by Elaenys' mother, where they took in abandoned dragons from the street and rehomed them, the majority being crossbreeds and impure.

She led Wickyd over to his stable and closed him in, deciding to look after him after the new dragon, which she led to a stable adjacent to Wickyd's. She walked in behind the dragon and closed the gate behind her, filling one trough with water and another with feed. The dragon appeared to have never been in a stable before and was giving it the once over to make sure it was indeed safe.

After she retrieved a brush and walked over to stand beside the dragon, "Can I brush you?" she asked, to which the dragon furrowed its brow and looked confused.

She reached out with the brush and began brushing all the dust off the dragon's scales, "Like this, see?" she said. The dragon watched her skeptically, looking as though she might do something to hurt him at any moment, but after several minutes decided she could be trusted with it and began drinking.

When she had finished she gave the dragon a pet on the shoulder before leaving and going back over to Wickyd, feeding, watering and brushing the dragon before locking up for the night and heading inside for some much needed rest.

The next morning Elaenys woke to roaring and shouting. She quickly scrabbled out from her bed and looked out of the window, realising it was coming from the control dragon's stall.

She didn't bother changing out of her night clothes and ran downstairs before running across the stable yard and stopping outside the dragon's stall. The Orange dragon was stood over Blue, the stable's newest stable boy, with its teeth bared and back arched in an attack stance.

"No dragon, he's a friend," She assured the dragon, but with little effect. The dragon lifted its head up to stare at Elaenys, as if questioning her, "Leave him be, let him out," she said, watching as the dragon took a step back away from the Stable boy to let him crawl from the stall.

Elaenys helped Blue up off the ground and was about to talk to him when a voice sounded from behind her, "What is the meaning of this?" growled a stern voice.

Elaenys whirled around to meet the disapproving face of her father Argon, "I can explain-".

"I sure hope you can," Argon growled, "What gives you the right to bring a random dragon off the street into my stables?" he asked.

"I was just putting him here for the night, I was going to move him into the shelter in the morning. I found him in danger and I had to help him out." she said, not wanting to mention the dragon being locked up as it would make the situation worst.

Argon grumbled to himself before walking over to the gate and looking in at the dragon, "Any you realise this is an orange control dragon? One of the most dangerous of dragons?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted, running a hand through her wavy light brown red tipped hair.

"This dragon has one of the most concentrated draconium I have seen in a dragon, are you sure he won't be missed?" he asked, seemingly admiring the dragon's potential.

"No, whoever it was who owned him definitely didn't want him." she answered, hoping there wasn't a serious reason for it.

"Fine, but just remember he is your responsibility, not mine." Argon said turning away and walking off to check on the other dragons.

Elaenys breathed out the breath she had not realised she had been holding. She looked around for Blue, but found he had vanished.

She turned back to the dragon and sighed softly, he was already stirring up trouble. "Come on," she said opening the gate and gesturing for the dragon to follow, which it did after a few moments of thought. She led him from the stables and next door into the Shelter.

When she arrived she was greeted by Olaen, her mother, who seemed just as impressed by the dragon. "Who is this big boy?" she asked, smiling wildly, "He doesn't look like a common stray to me." she continued.

"I picked him up in Squire's End," Elaenys lied.

"Well he sure is handsome, perhaps he could even be yours, especially since the new season of races starts up soon, and you need a dragon," Olaen said.

"Yeah, but I would need to see how he rides first." she said giving the dragon a comforting pet as she noticed him tensing up.

"Well you know where the saddles are, and you know where the track is." Her mother said, giving her another smile before turning and heading back inside.

"What do you say boy?" she asked, looking up at the dragon, who looked less than convinced. But after a while the dragon nodded in agreement.

Elaenys nodded back and walked off to grab a suitable saddle. She returned moments later with a saddle, red thruster gear and some white aero gear, wanting to complete the course she had failed on Wickyd the day prior. She held out the gear and the dragon magged it on without a fuss.

She went back inside the house and got changed into her racing gear before heading back outside and being magged into the saddle by the impatient.

They were about to set off when Blue ran over, "Your dad wants you to exercise Wickyd." he told her before running off again to continue work. Elaenys groaned in annoyance before starting to lead the dragon over to Wickyd's stall when she heard talking.

"Yes, we found an orange dragon" It was Olaen's voice. Elaenys turned around and saw a man stood talking to her, wearing what appeared to be armour and had pink hair. Beside him stood another control-class dragon, which was looking directly at her own.

The man looked up at her and her dragon and began walking over, "Propheci!" he called putting on a smile. Her dragon turned around and snarled aggressively at the rider, backing away from him quickly. Now Elaenys knew the dragon's name, Propheci.

"Elaenys, we appear to have found _Propheci's_ rider," her mother said happily, even though it was clear to everyone that Propheci was not as happy to see said rider.

"I don't think he wants to see you," she said, directing her words to the rider.

"Come on Propheci, let's go home." The rider called.

But Propheci was having none of it, he roared before turning and bolting away, trying to put as much distance between himself and his rider.

Elaenys looked back and saw the other dragon magg on the rider and begin giving chase. She decided that since Propheci was obviously either scared of this person, or just wanted to be left alone, that she would go with it. She pressed down a button on her controls and activated their red thrusters, making them shoot ahead and away from the others.

When they were out of sight Elaenys deactivated the thrusters and they slowed down, before she made Propheci turn a corner and stop. She hoped they would not be found down the alleyway.

She slid down from Propheci's saddle and onto the ground, "What in Magna Draconis have you gotten me into?" she asked, petting the dragon's head softly.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Rivals/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Elaenys walked back to where the alleyway opened out to the main street and looked out, back at the way they had come from. She caught sight of the other rider, coming closer and closer by the second./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She jogged back over to Propheci, who magged her back into his saddle. "Be ready," she warned him, earning an irritated snort. She wondered why the dragon disliked doing what she asked so much, he was even starting to resemble Wickyd with his attitude, but at least he would eventually do as asked where as Wickyd would simply continue doing his own thing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They waited in silence until the other rider trotted past them. She gave Propheci a small squeeze on his sides to tell him to walk on and she directed him back the way they came in a flat out sprint./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"When Elaenys was sure they had not been followed she pulled Propheci back into a walk. She began wondering what to do, if she went home she would be in a load of trouble, yet if she stayed out in the open for too long she would draw too much attention to them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They passed by the dragon academy, and Elaenys made Propheci move closer so she could get a better look at what was happening. Propheci was not keen on getting any closer, but suddenly picked up the scent of someone or something and suddenly became just as keen to check out the academy./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"In the main courtyard outside the main academy building were the two winners of the previous year's spots in the academy, Moordryd Payne and Artha Penn. They were both practising their magg claw attacks on targets, trying to hit the most in the fastest time./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They were too busy attacking the targets to even notice her and Propheci were standing to their left. When the two had finished the exercise, Moordryd was the first to notice them, his eyes widened and he pointed at them, obviously too fearful to speak./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"That caused Artha to turn around and nearly jump out of his skin when he spotted Propheci. Beau, his dragon walked over to Artha, snarling at Propheci, who returned the aggressive display, but with a seemingly sinister grin plastered over his face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What's wrong Propheci, got nothing to say?" Artha asked, activating his Jack stick./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hey, there's no reason to be rude," Elaenys snapped back in defence of her dragon./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What? Propheci doesn't have you under mind control?" he asked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course not!" She growled at Artha./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How did he get out of his cell, he was locked up." Artha said furrowing his brows in confusion./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Because I let him out." Elaenys replied shortly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Propheci let out a roar at Beau, who returned it. Elaenys tried to pull Propheci back so there would not be a fight, however Propheci had his own ideas and tossed his head, making Elaenys loose grip, giving Propheci the change to lunge and Beau, snapping his teeth at him aggressively./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Propheci, stop!" Elaenys commanded, pulling him back so he would back away from Beau giving them both room to back off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""See? He needs to be locked up so he can't hurt anyone." Artha said running over to Beau to make sure he had not been injured./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I can handle him, and that's a promise," Elaenys said, "I don't know what he did to get in all this trouble, but I can make sure he doesn't do anything bad again." she promised./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It seemed the longer she hung around with Propheci the more she drove off other people, first she snapped at Propheci's rider without real cause, then she was having a go at Artha. Perhaps he was right about Propheci needing to be away from others, but until such a time as there was real proof Elaenys was not going to give him up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Artha shook his head disapprovingly, but said nothing more, leading Beau away and back to their training leaving Elaenys and Propheci alone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She then decided it was time to leave and rode off and away from the academy. They began cruising through the city, when Propheci began leading them off and back toward the pipe that led to the wastelands beneath the city. Elaenys was not sure it was safe, but trusted Propheci knew what he was doing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Then slid down the pipe slowly and when they reach the bottom continued on without stopping. It was approaching early afternoon and it was then that Elaenys noticed she had not packed any food, and hoped they would not be taking too long./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Soon enough they reached the Prophet temple and Propheci cautiously snuck back inside again, walking deep into the temple and though several doorways, only stopping once they reached a dead-end./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I guess your lost," She teased, earning an irritated snarl, which silenced her again. Propheci looked over the wall until he found what he was looking for, a hidden pressure plate. He used his foot to activate it, causing the dead end to slide open to reveal a hidden room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Again Propheci entered the room cautiously, looking around for any sign of danger, once he was sure they were safe did he dare venture further into the room. The room had several podiums, each harbouring a glowing object, Elaenys had read about them in a text book and knew they were called Bone Marks./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She knew how dangerous Bone Marks were for dragons not strong enough, or pure enough to handle them, and how some of them had the spirits of ancient warrior dragons within them. There was a Bone Mark for almost every kind of draconium, except some of the newer kinds, gold and grey./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Propheci eventually stopped in front of an orange Bone Mark. He magged off Elaenys and stepped closer to the Bone Mark, pausing a moment before magging on the Bone Mark./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"There was a flash of blindingly bright orange light and instantly Propheci had changed, he had absorbed the Bone Mark, and all the power it wielded. He was still mainly orange in colour, his face was covered with red marks and his lower jaw and chin had blue and red stripes. He had a blue underbelly and back with red swirls in-between. His feet and hands were tipped with blue and each arm and leg bore a Prophet symbol, accompanied by various other swirls and streaks of blue and red./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Now we're talking!" Elaenys said excitedly, taking in the dragon's brand-new look, span style="font-style: italic;"Yes, now we are indeed talking,/span came a sinister voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Dun, dun, dun! Cliff-hanger ending XD Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Is Propheci up to his old tricks again I wonder? Well you'll just have to wait until next time to know for sure. Until then Enjoy!/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trouble With Bonemarks**

Elaenys whirled around and spotted another Orange dragon and rider. She was about to ask who they were when the human spoke first.

"I see Propheci has indeed escaped," The rider stated. The rider was obviously under control, as he was wearing Orange Forcing Gear.

"Yeah, I let him out." Elaenys replied, feeling slightly intimidated by the dragon, who chuckled darkly at her response.

"A dangerous move human, some would even call it stupid." he stated.

"Yeah? And who are you to say that?" She snapped back.

"I am Foresyte, one of the few dragons that still remain loyal to Propheci, and agree that humans should be enslaved, especially ones that snap at people." He growled back, giving her a glare.

Before Elaenys could say anything back Propheci magged her back into his saddle before roaring something to Foresyte, who nodded his head and moved out of the way as Propheci walked out.

Elaenys looked back at all the Bonemarks and noticed one was missing, other than the one they had just taken. A white sky class bonemark was missing form it's pedestal and Elaenys wondered what had happened to it, and weather someone had taken it.

Foresyte followed after her and Propheci. He looked rather similar to Propheci, the only difference being instead of having red spines and stripes he had purple ones.

When they made it out of the temple undetected Propheci changed back into his usual look before continuing back toward the pipe that led to Dragon City. Elaenys was still not sure about Foresyte and weather he could be trusted, but if Propheci trusted him she guessed she would just have to as well.

After a short walk and a climb they were back in the city and were heading back to Elaenys' father's stables. She wasn't sure what reaction her parents would have when she returned after the stunt she had pulled, but both her and Propheci were hungry and thirsty, not to mention exhausted.

When they reached the shelter Foresyte decided to hang back and away from the stables, not wanting to scare anyone. As soon as Olaen spotted them she ran over, stopping just in front of Propheci, frowning disappointedly.

"Propheci's rider came back after you two left, he said he wanted to let you have his dragon, and see what happens." Her mother started, "But I am still disappointed that you ran away without really knowing the person, Reepyr is actually quite nice," She said shaking her head. "Your father has said Propheci can stay in the stable he was originally in and you can keep him, as long as you still look after Wickyd." she said before turning and walking away.

She had reacted much better than what Elaenys had originally envisioned, but what confused her was that Reepyr, Propheci's rider, had let her keep Propheci, even when he knew how cunning and devious he was.

Elaenys turned Propheci and led him to his designated stall before dismounting and leading him inside, closing the gate behind them. She took off his saddle and gear before fetching him food and water, then she brushed him down and left, returning later with a treat.

Propheci sniffed the treat suspiciously before snapping it up and swallowing it whole, licking his lips. Elaenys the left Propheci and went to give Wickyd some exercise.

When she reached the stall Wickyd gave her a glare, obviously annoyed she had been out with Propheci all day, rather than him. "Come on Wickyd, it's not that bad," she assured him, entering and getting him to mag on a saddle.

She led him out and toward the gear shed where she got him some thrusters, deciding she wouldn't do anything too exciting with him. Wickyd magged on the gear, and then her, before turning and trotting off toward the track.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training is For The Weak**

Elaenys rode Wickyd to the track, making at stop at the nearest store to grab something to eat on the way. It was obvious he was still annoyed she had left him for the day to go and ride Propheci rather than him, but as soon as they stepped onto the track for some practise all seemed forgiven.

She started him off on a fast jog and slowly worked up to flat out sprinting, then with the thrusters. She had noticed Wickyd had significantly lower stamina than Propheci and she wanted to work with him until he too could run for extended periods of time.

She wondered how Reepyr had trained Propheci to be so strong when he had never been seen outside of the temple, perhaps he raced in the wastelands, or used the track of doom to keep fit.

After a short while Wickyd began to slow, and his feet began to drag as he ran. His energy levels had lowered, yet he was still determined to prove he was just as good as anyone else, better even.

It was after another short period of time when he finally slowed to a walk, and then a stop, panting heavily. The sun, or at least the amount of sun visible from Dragon City, had sunk down behind the horizon. "Come on Wickyd, let's get back before it gets too dark." she said leading him back home.

By the time they got back Wickyd had long since recovered, though was obviously still tired. Elaenys led him into his stall and replaced his feed and water, before putting away his de-magged gear and taking it back to the shed. She gave him a quick brushing down before heading inside.

By the time she got inside dinner was already at the table. Elaenys sat down in her usual seat at the table and began eating in silence. She tried her best to ignore all the stares she was receiving from both her mother and her father, and only when she was finished and thought she could leave did they speak up.

"The new season of races begin in one day. Have you decided which dragon you want to race?" her father asked, looking up from his coffee.

"Not quite yet, I still need to test Propheci on the track first." she replied and watched as her father's face fell. She knew he wanted her to race a psi-class dragon, that was why she was given the responsibility of looking after Wickyd.

"Well, whichever dragon feels best for you I guess." he replied standing up and leaving.

Elaenys did the same, saying good night to the both of them before heading up to bed. It wasn't particularly late, but she was tired and knew she needed as much sleep as possible.

The next morning Elaenys was woken by her mother opening her window's purple curtains and letting in the sunlight, "Rise and shine~" she sung happily before happily leaving the room. Elaenys never did understand how someone could possibly be so happy on a morning and prefer to be out and about, rather than snuggled up in a warm bed.

She groggily climbed out of bed and dressed into some clean clothes; a light blue shirt, some ankle length jeans, and some riding boots. She tied up her light brown red tipped hair into a high pony tail and made sure she didn't need anything else before heading downstairs for breakfast.

As soon as she was down she could smell toast, her mother always made if for her since she was so much of a happy morning person, whereas Elaenys was the complete opposite.

"Thanks mum," she said grabbing the slice of jam covered toast and jogging out the door. She noticed Blue was stood outside Propheci's stall, looking into it with a concerned expression.

Elaenys sighed and ran over, "What's wrong now Bl-" she started but soon realised the problem, Propheci was missing, the gate to his stall wide open. A sudden feeling of dread washed over her as she began franticly looking for the dragon, how was it possible for her to lose him?

She suddenly also realised she had not checked to make sure he was still in his stall after putting Wickyd away, he could have been gone all night and she wouldn't have realised.

Just as she was about to go back for Wickyd and slammed into a dragon, with enough force that it threw her down and onto the floor. She groaned in pain before looking up and seeing she had run into Foresyte. "Sorry Foresyte, do you know where Propheci is?" she asked. The dragon shook his head in disapproval before answering,

"He went back to the temple to gather some gear, I thought he would be back by now…" he trailed off in thought.

"Should we go look for him?" she asked.

"Yes, he may have gotten into trouble," Foresyte agreed with a nod.

Elaenys began walking back toward Wickyd's stable followed by Foresyte, she took a glance back over at Propheci's stall and to her surprise noticed he was back in there again, acting like he had been there the whole time. "No need," she said pointing over to him.

They both walked over to Propheci and stopped outside, "So, where is this gear you were said to have been retrieving?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question and unlocking his stall.

Propheci walked out and magged her onto his shoulders as he was bareback and didn't have a saddle. He quickly trotted off and toward the track, stopping in front of a storage room. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

Inside was a large storage area, filled with all kinds of gear, but the largest amount was of Orange Draconium gear; with Enslave, Sabotage and Chaos class gear. She was a little afraid of the Chaff Gear, as it had been known to start riots of dragons and riders and often ended badly.

There was also plenty of normal racing gear, from street racing gear to the advanced elite class gear, and even some she presumed were for battle rather than racing.

Propheci magged her off his back and then magged on a saddle, red thrusters, white aero gear and light blue turning gear, before magging Elaenys back and into his saddle. He walked back out of the storage room and pulled it close, glancing around to make sure no one had seen them enter or exit.

They then walked over to the track to practise. Once they were on the track Elaenys lined up Propheci and waited for a moment, "1…2…3…Go!" she shouted and Propheci sprinted off at full speed. She activated the thrusters and headed toward the first turn.

The first turn was the tightest, she waited until they were about to turn before cutting the thrusters and activating the turning gear, shooting a grapple into the closest pole and using it to spin around and down the turn toward the large jump.

She activated the thrusters and had Propheci leap off the ramp, activating the aero gear and flying over the gap, before cutting the thrusters again and gliding down to land softly on the track at a run.

After a few more smaller jumps and wider turns they arrived back at the start line and easily crossed it. Elaenys loved how Propheci would just do everything without her needing to ask, with Wickyd she had to constantly be making sure he was doing the right thing or asking him to do something and often being ignored.

She gave Propheci a pet before lining up and doing the course all over again, but this time much faster and testing the limits.

Eventually after several hours of training they stopped and Elaenys led Propheci over to the drinking trough and gave him a drink. Foresyte had been watching and analysing their every move and walked over, "I would like to volunteer as your strategist for the races, you are good, but you still need work." he stated.

"And you can do better?" she asked.

"No, but I can tell you exactly what Propheci wants you to do,"

"But I am the rider, shouldn't I be the one determining what to do?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"No, the dragon is the one racing, don't you think he would know what he needs to do to win?" he answered with a question.

"Alright, I guess that is alright with me." he said, just as Propheci finished drinking.

She was magged back onto Propheci and then they slowly made their way back to the stable, but something didn't feel right, it felt as though they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

**H.A.D.M. Inc.**

The following morning Elaenys woke up early, she had come to the decision that she would race Propheci rather than Wickyd for her first race, just because they worked as a team much better than her and Wickyd.

Elaenys was in Propheci's stall, brushing his scales so he would look nice for their first race. After she led him out and over to the gear shed, where she had him mag a saddle, red thruster gear and blue balance gear for the sharper turns. They didn't want anything too heavy as the first race was a speed race.

They both quickly made their way to the track, where they met with Foresyte. "I will be watching the race, and I'll pick up on anything you need to improve on." he stated, before vanishing into the crowd.

"All racers to the starting gate." The race marshal announced, and Elaenys and Propheci trotted over to the gates. They ended up on the outer most lane and were competing against four other dragons, a black psi-class dragon, a white sky-class dragon, a red-class dragon, and a strange pink dragon.

Elaenys looked over the pink dragon in interest, it had the built of a sky-class dragon, yet it's colours were pink, another lighter shade of pink and white, which she had never seen before. The pink dragon's rider flashed Elaenys a smile from under her helmet as the countdown to the race began.

As soon as the gates dropped Propheci charged out, ending up just behind the psi-class dragon, which was wearing some green-ramming gear and was blocking them from passing.

Elaenys made Propheci move out from inside of the track, making the black dragon follow to try and block them, before moving back to the inside and activating their thrusters and racing past the dragon and into the lead.

They approached the first turn, and took it with ease, on the second turn Elaenys activated the blue balance gear to keep them balanced and make it easier to handle the turn. They cleared it with ease. The black dragon had activated it's ramming gear, and taken out the sky-class dragon, before losing its balance and slipping over on the turn.

Then it was just the red and pink dragons they needed to worry about. The pink dragon sped up, and began running abreast with them, the rider flashed Elaenys another grin, before activating the pink dragon's thrusters and speeding off ahead toward the finish line.

Elaenys also activated their thrusters, giving chase. They caught up to the pink dragon, and were a head behind when they crossed the finish line, coming in at second place, with the pink dragon in first and the red dragon in third, the other two dragons not making it to the finish.

Propheci was more than annoyed they had not won, and Elaenys tried to calm him down, but accomplished little.

After the race they were approached by the rider of the pink dragon, "It takes a lot of guts to ride on of those," she stated, gesturing to Propheci, "What would your name be?" she continued.

"Elaenys, and this is Propheci." she replied.

"Well I'm Sophia, and this is my dragon Malevolence," she said gesturing to her own dragon.

"What type of dragon is Malevolence? I've never seen one like her before"

"She's a cross between a white sky-class dragon and a red draconium dragon, she's a hybrid, though people tend to call her type a pink daredevil-class dragon." Sophia answered, giving her dragon a pet, "I presume you have an orange control-class dragon, I've heard they are quite dangerous, though I've never seen one up close." she admitted.

"Yeah, he's a pure orange draconium dragon." she replied with a nod.

"Would you mind coming with me to my work, I work in laboratory, and we are always looking for new riders, would you be interested?" Sophia asked.

"Sure, what type of lab is it?" Elaenys asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." she said getting magged into Malevolence's saddle.

Propheci magged Elaenys into his saddle and followed after Malevolence. They rode through the city, and began a steep ascent toward sun city, the top level.

When they reached sun city they were hit by a ray of warm midday sunlight. They continued along one of the roads until they came upon a large building, surrounded by multiple stables, some filled with dragons, and others empty. The sign that hung on the front said, "H.A.D.M Inc." and below it read, "Hybrid and Dragon Modifications Incorporated."

They were led up to the entrance to the laboratory where both Elaenys and Sophia dismounted their dragons and were led inside the building. It was filled with all kinds of gear, some Elaenys had never seen before, and a little further inside were indoor stables, filled with strange and wondrous dragons of all different sizes, shapes and colours.

Sophia walked over to one of the people Elaenys presumed was a scientist and began talking with her for a few moments before said scientist turned to Elaenys.

"Hello Elaenys, my name is professor Scarlett, Sophia here tells me you would like to work here, with the dragons?" she asked.

Elaenys nodded a yes before answering, "Yeah, I thought it sounded pretty cool to work for a laboratory." she admitted.

"Alright, though I must warn you, some of the dragons here are not a friendly as yours might be." she warned.

"Sure, I'm used to all kinds of dragons," she replied.

Elaenys had grown up helping out her mother in the shelter, where they would receive all kinds of dragons, both friendly and not so friendly, so she wasn't too worried about the dragons disliking her too much.

"Alright, right this way then, I will show you the wing you will be working with." Professor Scarlett said pivoting on her heel and walking out the room and through a pair of iron double doors with both Sophia and Elaenys in hot pursuit after her.

They took a left half way down and walked through another set of double doors before she stopped, "Alright Elaenys, you will be working with the dragons in this section, so far we have three dragons, number seventy-eight, which is the sonic crossed red draconium dragon over here," she said gesturing to a male bi-pedal red dragon with turquoise stripes.

"Number one-eight-five, the purple pack-class crossed blue energy class," she said gesturing to a female blue quad-pedal with purple zig-zags down it's body.

"And our pride and joy, number ninety-nine." she said pointing to a psi-class dragon, however something was different about it, it had none of the usual markings of a psi-class dragon, it was a deep maroon colour, with pulsing pink circles lining it's back, tail, and legs, and it's entire body was covered in glowing white tribal markings.

"Now number ninety-nine is very special, he is only half dragon, and half of a dragon-like creature. He is the most wild dragon we have here and is quite untrusting of humans, now if you can successfully gain his trust and ride him they you will easily figure out what creature he has been crossed with, but thus far no one has managed to bond with him, he has magged off every rider that has tried. So, are you up for the challenge?" Professor Scarlett asked.

Elaenys nodded, "I'll try my best," she said, looking at the dragon named ninety-nine in wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Call of the Muhorta**

After a short discussion with Professor Scarlett, Elaenys was allowed to begin caring for her three assigned dragons. Firstly she walked over to number seventy-eight and unlocked the stall. Professor Scarlett had said once she got to know each of the dragons she would be allowed to pick a more suitable name, rather than a number.

She entered and set to work, changing the water and topping up the feed for the male dragon. The dragon seemed to like her quite a bit, which she presumed was because of him being half a red magma-class dragon, which were known to form quick bonds, and so the dragon allowed Elaenys to brush him down.

She then moved on to the next dragon, the female purple cross blue draconium dragon named one-eight-five. She changed her water and also topped up her food, the dragon seemed quite calm and relaxed, and also let Elaenys brush her.

Elaenys didn't need to exercise the two dragons, as someone had done it earlier in the day, the only one left for her to do was ninety-nine.

She calmly approached the dragon and entered it's locked stall, closing the gate behind her before walking over to the water trough, she emptied it before refilling it with fresh water. Then she left and returned with some dragon food, which she placed in the feed trough.

The entire time the dragon had not looked away once. She turned and looked up at the large dragon and it stared back down at her with its pupil-less pink eyes. The dragon was quite creepy, how it just stared silently, the dragon was nearly twice the size of Wickyd, and it's white markings and purple circles emitted an eerie glow.

She reached out with her hand, and held it out for the dragon, which cautiously sniffed it, and began humming softly. She reached out a little further and brushed the dragon's snout with her hand gently. Slowly she edged closer, until she was stood right next to the maroon dragon.

She stroked his neck gently, much to the interest of the dragon, who watcher her curiously, still in complete silence.

Eventually she decided it was time to leave, and gave ninety-nine one last pet before leaving, making sure to lock the gate behind her.

On her way out she passed Professor Scarlett, "How did it go?" she asked.

"Alright I think, ninety-nine just kinda watched me change his water and get his food, then he let me give him a pet." Elaenys replied.

The professor furrowed her brows, "Strange, usually he attacks people or chases them out…" she said in thought.

"Perhaps it means he will let me ride him," Elaenys suggested.

"Perhaps," she agreed, "Perhaps he had finally found someone he wishes to bond with." she continued.

"Well I had best be off," Elaenys said, waving goodbye and walking out.

She found Propheci drinking at one of the troughs outside the lab, when he spotted her he lifted his head and trotted over, magging her onto his back. "Let's go home," she said, and Propheci agreed with a nod before heading back toward Dragon City.

The following day Elaenys and Propheci had no races planned, and so decided to go straight to the labs and get to work. Elaenys knew she would also have to exercise Wickyd and continue training Propheci, and needed to make sure she had enough time for that.

Elaenys was beginning to worry about Foresyte, she had not seen him since the beginning of the race the previous day, and she was wondering where her had disappeared to.

When she arrived she left Propheci in one of the un-occupied stalls to wait, before she left to go to the other dragons.

She first went to seventy-eight and gathered some more feed for him before changing the water trough. She repeated the process with both one-eight-five, and ninety-nine, who as usual, watched her in silence.

After grabbing a saddle she went back to seventy-eight, she had eventually decided on the name Echo, as he was an extremely vocal dragon, being part sonic-class.

She led Echo out of the labs and down to the exercise area, which consisted of several tracks, a handful of which were being used for testing of one form or another.

Echo magg-locked the saddle onto his back, closely followed by Elaenys, who then led him onto one of the unused tracks. It was strange using one of the sun-city tracks, having the warm sun beating down on her body, was quite different from the sunlight that managed to reach the lower levels.

Once Echo was good and tired, did she end the exercise session and lead him over to the nearest water trough. As she had predicted, Echo loved to run at high speeds, a signature trait of magma-class dragons, and seemed to really enjoy getting the chance to spread his legs.

Elaenys returned Echo to his stall and swapped him for one-eight-five, who she as of yet, still had not created a name for. She led the female dragon out the tracks and had her mag on the saddle Echo had been using, before she got ready to run.

One-eight-five had a much more calm approach to the training session and did exactly as was asked. Elaenys enjoyed riding the dragon, with its soft and graceful movements, which was a large contrast to Wickyd and even Propheci when they ran.

By the end of the session she had created a name, at least temporarily, for one-eight-five, which was Disa, meaning a calm spirit.

She gave Disa a drink before also returning her to her stall. Lastly she had to work with ninety-nine, but she was not one hundred percent sure on what exactly she planned to do, he needed exercise, but he couldn't be ridden, which was a large problem.

She decided she would just have to see what ninety-nine was prepared to do. She walked into ninety-nine's stall, and he lifted her head, studying him with his creepy eyes, which sent a shiver down Elaenys' spine.

His eyes were just so abnormal, so strange. She knew he probably didn't mean to look creepy, he just did.

She approached ninety-nine, and gave him a pet on his snout. He seemed to recognise her, and allowed her closer, and to pet him more.

After a few moments of petting him she decided she would just have to see what happened, and opened the gate to ninety-nine's stall and coaxed him out with ease, it would have been easier if he had a proper name, but she hadn't the chance to think of one.

The compound was surrounded by a large fence, so even if ninety-nine decided on bolting he would have a hard time getting out.

Elaenys led ninety-nine into the courtyard, and he calmly followed her around, he had basically no emotion visible, perhaps a hint of curiosity, but nothing seemed to change his facial features or spike his interest.

She made him stop before her and gave him another comforting pet. Ninety-nine lowered his head and blinked several time, still as silent as ever.

"Will you let me ride you?" Elaenys asked, continuing to pet ninety-nine gently. He seemed to think for a moment, before suddenly tossing back his head a letting out a shriek, which sounded like nothing Elaenys had ever heard before, causing her to jump back in surprise.

A pure white mag-stream came from ninety-nine as he magged her onto him back. Unlike the mag-stream of the other dragons ninety-nine's was quite weak and could barely hold her in the air.

A flash of light and ninety-nine turned his neck around so his face was facing Elaenys, who had to bite back a gasp of surprise, when she noticed ninety-nine had within the few moments of the flash, grown another set of smaller pink eyes. He blinked at her, once, twice, as if nothing had happened and as though Elaenys was over-reacting.

She suddenly felt something brush past her leg and let out a surprised squeak, and an even louder one once she realised what had touched her, it was a long maroon tentacle that had appeared from ninety-nine's back, and was now waving about in the air aimlessly.

One of the nearby dragons came over, looking at what all the commotion was about, when suddenly the tentacle by Elaenys shot out and ensnared the unfortunate dragon, which roared out in both pain and surprise.

Ninety-nine then proceeded to drain the other dragon's draconium energy, and seemed to for once be enjoying himself.

Elaenys had been far to entranced by what he had just done to even consider stopping him, though what could she do?

"Ninety-nine, let him go." she commanded, tugging at the dragon's tentacle. Ninety-nine ignored her and continued to drain the dragon, "Let him go!", she shouted, a little more harshly.

Reluctantly ninety-nine released the bipedal dragon, which scampered off as though it's life depended on it.

At least now Elaenys knew what ninety-nine was, he was a Muhorta.


	8. Chapter 8

**A racing team**

Ninety-nine looked up at Elaenys, as if asking what he had done wrong. As Elaenys looked down at the dragon she noticed three other tentacles on the dragon's side.

"Let's just get you exercised," She said calmly giving the dragon a comforting pet on the shoulder.

Ninety-nine hummed in agreement before trotting forward and toward one of the nearby equipment storage sheds where he magged Elaenys gently off and onto the ground. His mag stream had surprisingly become a great deal stronger, and she presumed it was from draining the energy of the other dragon.

She returned from the shed with a saddle and some red thrusters, which ninety-nine eagerly magged onto himself.

Elaenys only planned on doing a soft set of exercise as she was not sure how good he was at using gear. Ninety-nine magged her into his saddle once it was secure before continuing off in the direction of the training tracks.

As they walked past the outside stables, Elaenys noticed Propheci poke his head out of his stall and watch Ninety-nine curiously as he walked by with a hint of scepticism in his expression.

Once they reached the track and Elaenys lined up Ninety-nine in line with the starting line. Due to it being a lower level training track there was no starting gates, only a line across the ground.

As soon as Ninety-nine was ready she gave him a nudge on his side, causing him to leap into action and bolt down the track at full speed. For once he seemed to be enjoying himself with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and a happy humming sound resinating from his throat.

When they reached the turn Elaenys had to pull him back in order to make the turn without slipping or falling. At first Ninety-nine was resistant and tossed his head in objection, but eventually complied and slowed down.

Once they reached the open track again Elaenys allowed Ninety-nine to speed up again before activating the thrusters to give them an extra boost of speed.

The Muhorta hybrid let out a shriek of what Elaenys presumed was delight at the ability to go faster and faster than normal. With every step the circular bumps along Ninety-nine's legs, back and tentacles would pulse with a bright pink colour.

"Come on Ninety-nine, let's see how fast you are," She called, urging the dragon to go faster and faster and turning the thrusters up to a higher setting.

The dragon responded by retracted his tentacles to his sides, making his body more aerodynamic and causing him speed up.

After a few more laps Ninety-nine had tired and slowed down to a fast paced trot and eventually once they were back at the starting line on their last lap Elaenys pulled him to a stop.

Ninety-nine magged her off his back and down onto the ground. He was panting heavily from the running, but appeared to be in high spirits none the less.

Elaenys led him over to the nearest water trough and watched as he submerged his muzzle and began lapping up the water. While Ninety-nine was drinking Elaenys looked around them and spotted Sophia and Malevolence nearby, walking back from their own training.

Sophia waved at Elaenys before leading Malevolence toward them. Once they had reached where Ninety-nine was drinking they stopped.

"I see Ninety-nine is finally showing his true colours," Sophia stated, "Once he's finished drinking there are a few people I would like you to meet."

Elaenys nodded, "Sure," she replied, watching as Ninety-nine finished his drink.

Malevolence leaned closer to Ninety-nine to get a better look at him. Ninety-nine narrowed his four eyes and moved his tentacles into a strike position, ready to attack the other dragon.

"Whoa Ninety-nine, don't you dare," Elaenys warned, gently slapping one of his tentacles.

Malevolence growled at the Muhorta hybrid and backed away to stand closer to Sophia and as far from Ninety-nine as possible.

Ninety-nine relaxed when the other dragon gave him some space and again retracted his tentacles before lowering his head to nuzzle Elaenys, earning a pet on the snout.

"Come on then," Sophia called, ignoring the small incident with Ninety-nine and Malevolence. Elaenys nodded and gestured for Ninety-nine to follow her.

They walked back toward the stables, where they met two other teenagers. One was a girl around the same height as Elaenys, she had long flowing neon green hair and light blue eyes. The other teenager was a tall boy with blonde hair and deep hazel orbs.

"This is Pamera and Karzan," Sophia said, gesturing first to the girl and then to the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you," Elaenys greeted with a smile, "I'm Elaenys."

"Nice to meet you," Karzan said, "Nice dragon, what type is it exactly?" he asked curiously.

"He's a hybrid, crossed between a black psi-class dragon and a Muhorta," she replied, giving Ninety-nine a pet.

"Wow, awesome!" Pamera whooped, "What's his name?"

"He currently doesn't have a name, but he's experiment number ninety nine," Sophia answered for her.

"Where are your dragons?" Elaenys asked.

"Well Karzan and I were talking to Professor Scarlett, and she said you were looking after two dragons that were in need of riders for the races," Pamera replied.

"You mean Disa and Echo?"

"Yeah, she said we could meet them today," Pamera replied.

"Pamera and Karzan will be riding and exercising Disa and Echo from now on, so you'll just need to feed and water them, it'll also give you more time to work with Ninety-nine," Sophia explained, "Come on, let's go find them."

Elaenys was a little disheartened by the fact she would no longer be exercising or training the two other dragons, but at least she got to remain in charge of their upkeep, and it, as Sophia said, would mean she had more time for Ninety-nine, and probably Propheci and Wickyd too.

They all walked into the laboratories and Elaenys led Ninety-nine back to his stall while the other three went about fetching their dragons.

As soon as Ninety-nine was back in his stall he curled up in a bundle on the floor and began to drift off. Elaenys gave him a last pet before making sure he had plenty of food and water, and then leaving Ninety-nine alone to sleep.

By the time she got back outside Sophia, Pamera and Karzan were all sat astride their dragons, and Elaenys quickened her pace top catch up with them.

"Wanna join us El?" Sophia asked.

"Sure, just let me go get Propheci," she replied, jogging down the pathway toward the stables.

Once she had found Propheci she noticed immediately he looked bored, and when he saw her he let out a roar, his way of telling her about his displeasure of being left along in the stall for such a long time.

"Sorry Proph, I got a little held up," she told the impatient dragon. He simply snorted in annoyance before taking a sip from his water trough. Elaenys quickly grabbed his saddle, which he magged on, before magging her onto his back as well and trotting out from the stall.

They eventually met up with the other three riders where Elaenys had left them. They all made their way toward the training track.

The track they arrived at was more advanced than the one she had ridden Ninety-nine on, it had far sharper bends, larger gaps to tackle, and the track in itself was a marathon. It was nowhere near as difficult at a real racing track, but they were only testing how well the two new riders worked with their dragons.

As Elaenys had expected, Pamera was riding Echo, and Karzan was astride Disa. The two dragons seemed happy enough with their new riders.

There was already the appropriate equipment by the trackside, blue balance gear, white rappel and aero gear, and as usual red thrusters. Each dragon and rider took their turn to mag on the gear before they all moved to the start of the race track.

Unlike the other track this one had a starting gate, and the four teenagers had decided a test race was in order before the new riders tackled their first race the next day.

As soon as the gates dropped all four racers leapt through the starting gates and down the track, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Elaenys watched as Pamera activated her thrusters and had Echo run full speed down the track. Propheci and Malevolence were almost in line and Karzan and Disa were bringing up the rear.

Approaching the first, and tightest turn, Elaenys kept Propheci at a steady rate before activating blue balance gear and white rappel gear, clearly making it around the bend.

Pamera had needed to slow down in order to make the turn and now Propheci and Elaenys were catching up to her and Echo, the latter of which was slowly running out of steam after racing so far ahead so early.

They all cleared the first jump, then the second, and the following turn, but then came the largest jump on the track. Echo and Pamera had slowed back in line with Sophia and Elaenys and were steadily falling back, and so when they took the jump, after activating the thrusters and aero gear they fell short of the next part of track and landed on the safety net below instead.

Now it was only three racers. One the final bend to the finish line all three dragons activated their thrusters and powered on toward the finish line.

Malevolence was a neck in front of Propheci and Disa was quickly making up ground, due to not losing as much stamina early on in the race.

And when the three dragons crossed the finish line Sophia and Malevolence had won, followed by Elaenys and Propheci and then Karzan and Disa.

They all slowed their dragons and met with Pamera and Echo at the side of the track, who had made their way back from the large gap.

As the dragons began drinking from the water trough the four teenagers began discussing their small race.

"You both did a good job," Sophia started, "But Pamera, you and Echo used up way too much of your energy too early," she continued, earning a nod of agreement from Pamera, "And Karzan, you and Disa had a good tactic of keeping behind until the very end, but you let yourselves fall too far behind."

Karzan nodded, "Next time we'll keep watch to make sure that doesn't happen again," he assured her.

"Yeah, us too," Pamera said, petting Disa as she drunk.

The four stood in silence, all waiting for their dragon to finish drinking, when Pamera spoke up again, "You know what? I reckon we could make a pretty good racing team," she stated.

The others glanced at each other before Sophia replied, "That sounds like a great idea, then we could all help each other out and we would have other people to reply on during races."

"I agree, all the other racers have a team," Elaenys agreed.

"Yeah, so should we meet up tomorrow at the trackside before the race?" Karzan asked earning a nod from each of the other teens.

The dragons had finally finished drinking and each magged on the riders. They each spoke words of farewell before each heading off in their own direction.

"You excited for tomorrow's race Proph?" Elaenys asked Propheci who replied with a roar as a sinister seeming smirk made its way onto the dragon's features, "Me too bud," she said with a soft laugh, petting the orange dragon before they began the long trek home.


End file.
